User talk:Imanie
I don't quite know what has happened here, but there is some concern over the situation and the why the links seem to be treated here on this wikia. Touhou has barely anything to do with Vocaloid and there is some consideration as to drop links to the wikias altogether. However, I don't know whats going on, Bunai does so I'd like to know whats happened thus far so I can continue discussing the situation with Bunai. At the moment I get the impression that theres a big argument/fight going on which is spreading across other wikias as you and the other person bicker over whose wikia is "right". From my experience, there is no "correct" wikia or "incorrect" wikia. When two wikias on two different wikias are about the most popular will draw a bigger crowd while the other fades into obscurity. so while you may call the other "fake" fact remains thats how wikia are and in some cases two wikias on the same subject matter have even successfully managed to co-exist side by side with each other. There is no need to fight as things just tend to sort themselves out, heck I know there are at least 2 Magic the Gathering Wikia. But I don't quite know the full story so I can't really comment here or make judgement. Please be aware, that if it turns out there is a fight its consider rude for one wikia editors to bicker on other wikia. A lack of understand of the sitaution does make this all so much harder here. But it is causing concerns and as mentioned, the option of removing all links to either wikia while the bickering goes on has been considered. I do apologise for the doom and gloom, however, rather a polite telling off now then a very rude one from someone with no patience later. ^_- Also, I don't want to particularly get involved but you should take the case to the wikia staff if you have problems to see what comes of it. Be a little careful with the situation as they CAN just shut both wikia down if things get out of hand. Oh and one more thing... Don't just alter peoples' user talk pages without premission, not everyone likes another to just burge in. While I'm not one of those be aware there are some out on the wikia systems who don't like others' deleting things, that CAN be classified as vandalism. If there is a problem with a URL you should tell the user and let them remove it. One-Winged Hawk 18:42, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :If they are saying be only one wiki on a topic then that BS, as I mentioned two wikias CAN co-exist. Okay now I understand the situation I see whats going on here. I don't think we can stop them doing it nor ban them for linking, I'll have to speak to Bunai again later. :Even if theirs is banned, you should still alert everyone before you delete stuff off of user pages, just realise take that in mind that its best to alert wikias first and make sure its fine with the editors there. The wikias have to keep the peace between each other and its silly to cause a fight over something small. Especially as, strickly speaking, your a stranger to them possibly. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 19:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Well since I can't save the url on any of this wikia pages thats all the proof we need, we'll deal with this on the Vocaloid wikia as it comes up now, thanks anyway. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 20:34, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Actually, "been there done that" with the One Piece wikia. Wikipedia only removes the wikia link when someone finally notices it. Thy only want legit sources and a wikia doesn't count as a legit source. Plus they don't like being used as a inter website linking system. But yeah I know what you mean but as a former big time wikipedian nut who babysitted a wikipedia page only to be bumped off it by wikipedia politics... Its just not worth it. The Vocaloid wikia is one of the top ten links that is brought up anyway upon search for Vocaloid, to me thats enough. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 06:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :You can someone be lucky and have it stay there for MONTHS but eventually a wikipedian notices it and removes it. Its only a matter of time, wikipedia doesn't like to be a mass library of url links and so forth. It only is interested in the facts and references and possibly the main registered website for it. After that all fansites and wikias it doesn't care for. One-Winged Hawk 12:48, August 15, 2011 (UTC)